


태양 달 and 지구 || Taeyang,Dal,and Jigu

by Suga_sexc



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Cute Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Dancer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Depressed Min Yoongi | Suga, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Grumpy Min Yoongi | Suga, Heartbroken Min Yoongi | Suga, Hoseok is a sunshine, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Min Yoongi | Suga are Roommates, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope is Whipped, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope is a Sweetheart, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Siblings, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga is Bad at Feelings, Min yoongi wont be heartbroken for long, Multi, Other, Romantic Fluff, Sad Choi Yeonjun, Sope, Top Min Yoongi | Suga, im so not talented, jungkook is unemployed, soulmates and a kookie, taehyung is a Gucci model, yoongi has a cat how ironic, yoongi is the moon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suga_sexc/pseuds/Suga_sexc
Summary: “I’ve seem to have loved you and numberless forms, numberless times...in life after life,in age after age...forever”Or...Yoongi had nothing left until he realized that he was wrong all along when a certain sunshine comes along.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	1. The sun and the moon ☀️ 🌙

**_“I’ve seem to have loved you in numberless forms, numberless times...in life after life,in age after age...forever”_ **

  
Yoongi and yeourum. Yeourum and yoongi. They we’re meant to be. They always were.

“The sun and the moon”, there friends said. Yoongi agreed with them. Yeourum was Yoongi’s one and only sun. They were inseparable. When Yoongi was stressed, a simple smile from Yeourum could make him relax in an instant. You might say Yoongi was addicted and in some sense he was. Yoongi was addicted to yeourum. His eyes, full of light and kindness. Yeourum’s smile, so bright as his personality. His contagious laugh, bubbly and sweet. Yoongi could never have enough of him.   
  


* * *

  
“Goodmorning” Yoongi says eyes still closed.No response. _Is he still sleeping?_ Yeourum always wakes up first. Yoongi rubs his eyes and instead of seeing Yeourum he finds Guleum. _Lazy cat._ He stands up and goes to the bathroom,gets changed, and goes down to the kitchen expecting to see him cooking or eating but he doesn’t.

Yeourum is laying on the floor, eyes closed.

**_“But they were opposite souls, the sun and the moon, and the sun was a star...and all stars die.”_ **

  
“Yoongi, it wasn’t your fault. None of this is your fault.” says Seokjin warmly and pats Taehyung’s head.Taehyung was hugging him tightly trying to console Yoongi but ended up crying and being consoled too. Namjoon meanwhile was calling Yeourum’s younger brother to tell him about what happened.

Yoongi tried to think optimistic. Tried to think that his Yeourum will be perfectly fine. But he felt deep down something die in his heart. Like if a light had faded away.

Yeonjun arrived panting. _Poor kid._ Yeonjun is drenched in sweat and tears. He’s just wearing a grey oversized T-shirt and black shorts. _Must have woken up to Namjoon’s call._ His hair is a mess. His eyes are red and swollen from crying, tears still making there way to his cheeks.

Then there eyes lock. Both with the same expression of despair. 

Just then the doctor comes out.   
  


Everyone launches themselves to him. Waiting. Hoping. Expecting.

“I’m sorry sir. We couldn’t save him. Without him receiving his treatment, he knew this was going to happen, we just didn’t expect it so soon. I’m really sorry.”  
  


Yoongi grabbed on Namjoon for support. His knees felt weak. He felt his life shattering and he couldn’t do anything about it.

Then an inhuman cry was let out. _Yeonjun._  
  


Yoongi couldn’t process the next set of events...


	2. The lonely moon 🌑

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 months passed since yeourum died and Yoongi just wanted to keep sleeping but a certain sunshine moved in next door at 3 in the morning 😉

_sleep. Just let me sleep. For God's sake. Its 3 in the morning._

Yoongi is awaken from his sleep by the sound of rumbling next door and screeching sounds in the floor. He shouldn't be complaining since he spent his mourning of yeourum in isolation and sleeping. He hasn't gone outside to socialize with anyone since yeourum's funeral. And he won't go outside.

* * *

But here he is.

Standing in shock, his sleep long forgotten.

"Um... can you help me carry this inside please?" Says a younger looking boy.

Yoongi stays put. 

"Uh..it's ok you don't have to.. it was a dumb question..." Says the struggling boy.

Yoongi goes to the other side of the table and lifts it up. The boys gives a sigh of relief.

"Thank you. I was really expecting you to be an ass and not help me. My name is Hoseok btw" 

Yoongi just shoves him in with the table and sets it down on the floor. Then he sees the boy. And they just stare at each other. Both taking the other one in, looking each other up and down.

Somehow Hoseok's gaze makes Yoongi feel even more self-conscious about how terrible he must look unlike Hoseok who looks stunning even if he's just wearing a simple stripped shirt tucked into his jeans and a choker. 

"Sooo...Im your new neighbor?" Hoseok asks and Yoongi just nods. Silence. awkward silence.

"Are you..um...are you mute?" Hoseok asks carefully.

Yoongi shakes his head. "No" Yoongi says wincing at how hoarse his voice sounds. Then Hoseok turns as red as a tomato.

"Oh I'm sorry it's just that you hadn't said anything and I I was thinking you were mute or something" he says chucking nervously.

Yoongi waves a hand dismissively and turns to go. 

But then he turns around.

"Phone" he says.

"Huh?" Hoseok asks.

"Give me your phone" Yoongi says 

"O-okay?" Hoseok hands Yoongi his phone and Yoongi types in his number and leaves. He didn't see the pink flush of Hoseok's cheeks or his smile.


	3. I believed in those words, but I'm living because I can't die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeonjun visits yoongi and forces him to get out of his house and socialize with others especificaly his new neighbor hoseok

yoongi has been waken again very rudely. why dont people understand that he just needs some sleep and leave him alone. He debates whether he should stay in bed and wait for the person to leave so he could sleep again but then the person on the door is threating to break it down so he gets up from his beautiful coomfy bed to go open the door.

"Hi hyung, gogetdressedupbecauseweregoingsomewhere AnNdD we're late" says yeonjun and Hueningkai.

"No. I'm tired and I don't want to." Yoongi tries to close the door but yeonjun just comes in clearly ignoring the fact that Yoongi was about to close him the door.

"But hyung I wasted MONEY already."Huenungkai pouts.

Yoongi snorts because from his point of view Hyuka looks like a little child begging his parents for a candy.

"Alright then but you pay for everything" Yoongi says.

“Okay deal!” Hyuka beems a smile at him.

* * *

“ I want to leave. Now.” Yoongi whisper shouts into Yeonjun’s ear.

“why? Omg is that- HOBI HYUNG!!!” Yeonjun shouts to the top of his longs and Yoongi swears he will go deaf.

Hoseok turns looking around for the source of the voice and his eyes meet a jumpy looking Yeonjun. Then his lips form into a heart shaped smile and no. Yoongi definitely wasn’t looking at his mouth to notice that. Nope. Not at all.

“My little dongsaeng and Kai and oh...uh...hello new neighbor?” Says hoseok.

“You know each other?” They ask looking in between each other with questioning eyes.

“uh you know when I called you because of the noise” yoongi says quietly so only Yeonjun can hear him.

“oh so THIS is the cute but very noisy Hoseok your talking about!” And hoseok quirks a eyebrow at him and yoongi feels his face heat up.

“Well hyung looks like your coming with us.” Says Yeonjun.   
  
“I don’t want to disturb you and uh...” 

“Yoongi...my name is Min Yoongi” 

“WHAT YOU DIDNT EVEN TELL HIM YOUR NAME!” Yeonjun says with a opened mouth

“no” yoongi makes a mental note to kill him later

“well I don’t want to disturb you guys and I also have somewhere to go and I’m goin a bit late so I’ll see you later” hoseok says

“ok nice seeing you bye” he quickly turns on his heels and takes Yeonjun with him.

yeonjun opens his mouth to say something but yoongi quickly shuts him up with a glare.

* * *

Yoongi cannot believe his eyes.

Hoseok is part of NEURON.

Mother fucking NEURON.

if dreaming about Hoseok wasn’t enough then yoongi can’t wait to dream about THIS Hoseok.   
  


The way his body moves and his facial expressions as he dances are enough to make yoongi flushing a bright red as he feels his whole body heat up. Yoongi should feel ashamed of wanting someone else then Yeourum but he doesn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently crying but oh well...anyways any song reccomendations or can you guys share with me because i want to make one for this story so its more enjoyable for you guys...also i have been sick recently so if i dont post i might as well be just passed out in my room 😗✌️  
> Edit  
> This has been in my drafts for MONTHS. I forgot Kai was in this chapter T-T  
> Also....seokjin and soobin’s bday passed recently. And also enhypen given or taken was 🔥. Also I am prob gonna delete this whole entire story. Also BE is *chefs kiss* alsooooo...I dunno how to get rid of the note on the bottom of this 🙃

**Author's Note:**

> I had a headache tryna write this because yes I improvised this chapter cuz I lost the other one and yes I'm writing this instead of sleeping because I don't sleep. I was also thinking about writing a story about BTS being like assassin's or something. Would you guys read it? Anyways how are you doing? I need new friends honestly 😅


End file.
